


Something Sweet

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Both Emmett and Astoria are in the mood for something sweet.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> A/N: Many thanks to my beta for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Starrnobella, I hope you love this bit of pure fluff. Xx
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Stephanie Meyer, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Astoria ?" Emmett asked huskily, breaking the silence between them. The two of them were snuggled up on his bed, enjoying each other's company.

"Mmmmm?" she responded, her eyes closed, enjoying the small kisses he was planting at the base of her neck. She continued to munch on her favourite candies - peach rings. She loved the sweets, ever since she was a little girl. Emmett, of course, knew they were her favourite and always kept them stocked in the house for when she came to visit.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" he asked, moving so he was now in front of her.

Astoria looked at him nervously. "Of course I know that, Emmett. Why would you say something like that?"  


He looked away for a moment.

"Emmett, what is it?" Astoria asked, nibbling on her lower lip nervously. She grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in her own."Emmett, love, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Astoria," he answered, looking up at her, his expression apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

Astoria tilted her head and gave him a look that said _really_. "Something is on your mind, Emmett. I know you well enough, so don't bother trying to hide it from me," she said with a smile. “Now try again, and tell me what’s on your mind.”

He closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately. She responded with enthusiasm for a moment, but eventually pulled away. "There'll be no distracting me, either, now tell me what's wrong."

"Do you… Do you ever imagine yourself being with someone else? A wizard maybe?" he asked abruptly, causing Astoria's jaw to drop in shock.

"What?" she asked she practically shrieked, hurt seeping into her voice. "Emmett, I thought I had made it clear that it's you I want." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his chest. "I love you, Emmett. I don’t care that you’re a vampire and not a wizard. I love you for you."

"I just wanted to be sure, Tori. I want you all to myself," he whispered, offering her a smile. "I don't want to share you, not now, not ever."

"And you never will," she replied. "I'm yours, Emmett, for the rest of my life." Looking up at him, she gave him a quick kiss. “For all eternity, if you’ll have me,” she looked at him, smiling. 

Emmett was quiet for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I never imagined I’d feel this way about someone. That I’d meet someone who completed me so thoroughly. As if you were made for me.” He met her gaze. 

Her eyes widened. “Emmett, what are you saying?" Her heart started to beat erratically, wondering where Emmett was going with this.

Emmett pulled away, getting down on one knee. "Astoria, I love you more than anything in this world. And I want you by my side for all eternity. I want to be the one you turn to in times of need, the one who is there when you need someone most. Astoria, love, will you marry me?" He squeezed her hands in his. “I, um, don’t have a ring on me, but in the meantime, will you accept this as a placeholder?” He reached into her bag of candy and pulled out a peach ring, cheekily holding it up as if it were a diamond. “I promise I’ll get you a real one as soon as I can.”

"Yes, Emmett!" she cried out, flinging her arms around his neck and knocking him to the ground. "Emmett, I love you.” She peppered his face with kisses before Emmett claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Eventually, they pulled apart, Astoria gasping for air. “No fair that you can kiss forever and never need to come up for air.” She pouted at him slightly. 

Emmett laughed. “Perk of being a vampire.” He took her hand, sliding the peach ring onto her finger. “Look at that, fits just right.”

Astoria laughed. “It’s adorable.”

"Now, don’t be tempted to eat it,” he said with a chuckle.

She laughed, smiling. "No, it's perfect. Emmett, you're perfect." She sighed. "I love you so much."

"And I love you.” Looking at the peach ring on her fingers, she reached out, meeting Emmett’s gaze as she licked it. “Nice and sweet.” She took a bite out of it, giggling when Emmett made a horrified expression. 

“You just ate your engagement ring!” he said, pretending to be scandalised. 

“Good thing we have a whole bag of them,” she said, reaching for the peach rings. She popped another one in her mouth and then slid one onto her ring finger. “So sweet and delicious.” 

“Well, now I’m in the mood for something sweet,” Emmett said, giving Astoria an absolutely predatory look. 

Astoria licked her lips in anticipation. “Are you now?” 

“Yes, so lay back and just relax. Let me enjoy my sweet snack.” Emmett wasted no time in grabbing the hem of her pants and pulling him down, also removing her underwear in the process. Leaning back, he spread her legs, taking in the sight of her.

“Like what you see?” Astoria teased, desperately wanting to feel his mouth on her. She looked at him, waiting for him to make his move.

“Mhmmm, what exactly do you want me to do, Tori?” Emmett asked, looking up at her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her. "Tell me what you’d like.”

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue and tease me. Bring me to the edge and then make me beg for it, Emmett.” Astoria bit her lower lip as she looked at him. “Make me beg, love, and then I want you to take me. Show me just how much you love me and want me.” 

Emmett looked at her hungrily. “I can certainly deliver on that, Astoria, just you wait.” He settled between her legs, ready to make good on his promise.


End file.
